


Smiles to the Oyster

by orphan_account



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What effect does Hatter's smile have on Alice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles to the Oyster

Even after all this time, Hatter still called her ‘oyster.’

It annoyed her to no end.

Sometimes it was completely out of the blue, too. It didn’t matter what they were doing. He had even called her that in front of her mother a couple of times. Thankfully, she had let it go once she saw Alice’s ‘drop it’ face. She remembered one time when she was just sitting and reading, minding her own business, when he was walking through the room. He just called out “oyster” and continued on his way as if nothing happened.

And she responded _every damn time_.

It wasn’t even something she did on purpose! It was an automatic response to look up at the nickname. She tried to ignore it; she really did! It was a compulsion and it would not rest. She even tried to get angry at him.

Then he would just smile that damn roughish grin of his and she just couldn’t.

“Oyster!”

Alice jumped and looked up at the sudden interruption to her thoughts. Realizing her mistake, she immediately glared at Hatter.

And then he smirked.

_God damn it, Hatter!_


End file.
